msfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orbit Airlines Flight 1315
'''Orbit Airlines Flight 1315 '''was an internationally scheduled flight from Kloten International Airport, Zurich, Switzerland to Charles de Gaulle International Airport, Paris, France which stalled and crashed in a forest south of Silesblätz, Switzerland after take-off on 30 June 1999 killing 69 people.The crash was due to the co-pilot not realizing that he had accidentally knocked the throttles out of the climb position, combined with the pilots aggressive opposite inputs while stalling. Investigators where baffled as this shouldn't occur as warnings should have bin shown on the lower ECAM, that the throttles where not in the climb position. The investigators from Swiss Transportation Safety Investigation Board (STSB) as well as airbus's own investigators concluded that, because of numerous false indications on a malfunctioning ECAM on the previous flight from Malaga to Paris, a number of circuit-breakers had been pulled while undergoing maintenance which had been forgotten and overseen by the pilots. Aircraft The Aircraft involved was a 11-month-old Airbus A319-131 with IAE V2500 engines delivered to Orbit on 5 September 1998, registered as N319OB and based at Paris Charles de Gaulle International Aiport. The thirteenth delivered Airbus A319 to Orbit. Accident At 8:22 AM, CET, Captain François Bourseiller (46) and First Officer Jean Delafose (35) pushed back from the gate at Zurich Kloten International Airport and taxied to runway 16 behind three other aircraft, an Orbit Airlines 747-400 and two Orbit Airlines A321's. The plane was scheduled to take off at 8:00 AM, but had been delayed because of a missing passenger. At 8:45 AM the plane took off from runway 16 normally. Just after take off, First Officer Jean Delafose pulls the throttles back to the climb setting, but doesn't realize he has pushed the throttles further back than he should. The decreasing thrust of the engines led to the speed dropping. The pilots didn't seem to realize the critically low speed before the aircraft suddenly stalled. François realizes moments thereafter his co-pilots mistake and sets go-around thrust. Captain François now pulls forward on the pitch to regain more speed, while First Officer Jean pulls back on the pitch. They both cancel out each others inputs. The Captain realizes this and yells to Jean that he has control. Jean let's go of the controls, but it's to late. At 8:52 AM on 30 June 1999, Orbit Airlines Flight 1315 crashes in to a forest, splitting the aircraft in three pieces and igniting the fuel tanks. Most of the forward and middle section of the aircraft is burned to the ground before emergency services could get to the scene, while the aft section is mostly intact. 62 people die on impact and in the post-crash-fire while 6 other die of smoke inhalation. Both pilots died on impact. Rescue The aft section of the aircraft had spun around and the top of the fuselage had disintegrated and had sprayed debris on the passengers below, trapping them in their seats. When rescuers came, they mainly focused on the burning parts of the plane and pulling the survivors out of the burning wreckage. A team of firefighters and paramedics then rushed to the aft section where they soon heard the survivors calling for help. The passengers are one-by-one taken out of the debris slowly. Most of the passengers have parts of debris cut in to them, few don't. One more passenger, Helibert Finck, dies in the process. Aftermath Initial Investigation The STSB (Swiss Transportation Safety Investigation Board) were quick to dispatch investigator Joel Brötzmann and Frank Poincaré to the scene. The initial thought was a bird-strike this was quickly ruled out after examining the engines. They then start to search for the black boxes, which are found three days later. The day after the crash, the investigator from Airbus arrives, Gérard Asselin. Category:Orbit Airlines Accidents and Incidents